Five Nights At Freddy's: The Full Story (Maybe)
by VygElemental
Summary: [Discontinued] Almost everyone these days has heard of Five Nights At Freddy's. Many have their own versions of the story, and this is mine. Working through the timeline with a few OC's here and there. I am working with a few head-canons of my own and few things from other theorists. Rated T for blood, gore, etc. Enjoy, and hopefully it satisfies your expectation!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Another day at Fredbears Family Diner, a birthday goes on inside the family-fun filled restaurant. The character known as Fredbear, the main mascot of the diner, is going around taking cake to the whining children who yell and scream for more. On and on this goes, no one aware of the small, crying child at the entrance of the diner.

The crying child, Kenny, comes from a poor family, a kind family that doesn't get the kindness they deserve. Kenny's family has a reputation for being nice to people, but people aren't nice to them. Kenny only has one friend in life, another boy his age who lives next door, Billy.

All Kenny wants is to get in and have a small slice of cake, but no one will let him into the restaurant to get a piece. His mother was out across the road at another restaurant, on yet another date. Kenny cried even more, oblivious to the dark purple, almost black car coming to a stop behind him

A man, wearing noticeably pink clothing, swiftly came out of the car, brandishing a long knife. Kent was quick to turn around, but was too late anyway. With a quick movement of their knife, the pink man stabbed poor Kenny through the chest and back then took off in his car down the street.

A blood-red blossom quickly spread over Kenny's shirt, pain swiftly hitting him like a bullet. He fell back onto the wall behind him, a trail of blood following him as he slowly slid down. A pool of the bright-red liquid formed under him as he leaned against the wall. The last thing Kenny remembered was a golden hand reaching out to him. The child was dead long before the first passerby could scream.

Thirty hours after a long investigation, it was found that Violet Hanagan was responsible for Kenny's death. She* was caught and convicted for child murder and sentenced to three years in prison. The family diner has now reopened with tighter security watching the children.

 _Nothing can go wrong now, right?_

* * *

 ***.** I actually see Pink Guy as a female, no hate please as all will be revealed eventually as the story progresses

 **A.N.** Allo! If you are reading this, it means that you have made it through the first chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's! I know it is short, but was just a test to see if you liked it. If you don't like this, you can review but only stuff that can help me become a better writer. As said, this is my interpretation of the Five Nights At Freddy's story!

And I'm only going to write romance when I learn to write romance, because I have ideas but I can't put them into words, yet...

Also, tell me if you would like human personifications of the animatronics for future chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

VygElemental here, and we have another chapter! We are continuing through the FNAF timeline so anyone who has delved deep into the franchise knows what is most likely going to come next! This might be more of a filler chapter as I plan to spend multiple chapters on the different games and fill gaps

I also aim to hit 750-1000 words per chapter to keep you guys as entertained as possible!

I noticed that I didn't put disclaimers in the previous chapter, so here they are!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, that belongs to Scott Cawthon

Claimer: I do in fact own the personifications of the characters and the plot

* * *

Chapter 1: A Party To Remember, Forever

"Wake up little bro! Today is your birthday! Dad says we have to be at the diner by 12pm, so get out of bed and stop crying!"

That was the closest that my brother would be nice to me. He regularly scares me from behind the TV or from under the bed using a full-sized foxy mask that Dad brought home for him, Dad's favourite animatronic at Fredbears Family Diner.

My name is Billy, Billy Hanagan. My mother was convicted for my best friend, Kenny Bobinski's murder outside that very diner two and a half years ago. Ever since that, my thoughts about dad's work have changed. Now I can't go near the animatronics, it also doesn't help that my sister disappeared into the back room and never came out.

I got out of my bed, preparing to see my brother jump from behind the door. He didn't come, I noticed that my Fredbear plush wasn't talking to me today. It was odd, but it quickly went to the back of my mind when I heard my father coming down to tell me that he was going to work.

"I'll see you later, son!" His voice carried through the door, I could tell that he had a huge grin on his face "I'll give you your present at the party, ok?"

"Sure dad." I replied, getting ready to go out into the hallway. On the way towards the kitchen, I glanced to my sister Grace's room, spotting the torn up pink fox on the floor, you can thank my brother for that.

"Hey sport! Guess what? Me and my friends, we're gonna wear our masks and see what you think! What do you think about that, huh?" My brother jumped behind me, grabbing ahold of my shoulders.

"Please don't Harrison, you know I don't like the animatronics." tears welled up in my eyes, why would he be so mean? He knows that I'm terrified of the animatronics.

"Hahaha, sure thing Bill!" Harrison just laughed it off, completely oblivious to the fact that I was crying

"Don't worry man! All you gotta do is not cry and..."he thought for a bit "...not cry, that's it!"

I trudged over to the table and grabbed a slice of toast, I dropped it in surprise when I saw that Harrison had decorated it with the animatronic faces. I gave a scream of surprise and heard Harrison laughing in the background.

"See ya at the party, squirt!" I then heard the door slam shut, then saw Harrison looking through the window with the Foxy mask on. I shivered slightly, not from the cold even though it was winter.

After wiping off the animatronics off the toast, I went to eat the cooked piece of bread. The tangy taste of burnt bread hit my tongue as I thought of today. My ninth birthday party was going to be held at Fredbear's Family Diner, my least favourite place in the world. My dad is holding the party there because he can do it for free, he works there after all.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

* * *

 _Harrison POV_

I looked at my brother crying on the floor, the heard Andrano laughing. He was laughing at my stupid brother of course.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" His voice was slightly muffled because of his Bonnie mask.

"It's hilarious." I replied, then thought of an amazing idea "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"

Billy's little voice started to squeak "No! Please!"

I laughed off the plea "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"

Andrano and I lifted Billy up, one arm each. We made sure that he couldn't slip away. father was in the back, tending to a few animatronics that went offstage.

About halfway to the stage, Billy started to whine again "No! I don't want to go!"

I laughed it off yet again, "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"

When we got to the stage, I had another amazing idea. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On THREE! One… two…"

As I yelled three, Andrano and I placed Billy inside Fredbear's mouth, leaving enough room for him to breathe. Little did I know, Father came out of the back room to check on us just as Fredbear's mouth crushed little Billy. A mixture of his blood and his tears came flowing down Fredbear's mouth as we just stood there in shock.

I heard Father's cry in the distance and children screaming as Fredbear was pulled backstage to remove Billy's body, he was still alive though, but only just. I wish I was never such a bully to him.

* * *

 _Billy POV_

* * *

I could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor, I couldn't open my eyes. The last thing I remember was Harrison and his gang of bullies shoving me into Fredbear's mouth. I suddenly opened my eyes to see the animatronics positioned before me, with my Fredbear plush in the middle, switching between plush and my best friend Kenny.

"Can you hear me?" My brother's voice wove through the black mist that surrounded me and the animatronics. "I don't know if you can hear me...I'm sorry" His last words faded in the mist and I lost the ability to speak. Then Kenny began to speak to me

"You're broken." Foxy faded away, causing me to start crying

"We are still your friends…" Now Chica

"Do you still believe that?" Bonnie

"I'm still here" Freddy now disappeared

"I will put you back together"

I cried when Kenny faded away, my best friends was gone. I knew the end was nigh for me, so I lay down and let out all my tears.

* * *

 _2nd Person POV_

* * *

Harrison and Vincent looked up from Billy's body and stared at the heart monitor in dismay as the dreaded flat line appeared. Their looks of shock would have caused anyone to cry. Harrison stormed out of the room, his Foxy mask hanging in his left hand as he left the building and ran home.

When Vincent left the room however, he took his son's Fredbear plush and swore under his breath. "I will avenge you, my son." A single tear fell onto Fredbear's eye as Vincent walked away from the hospital.

* * *

VygElemental here, and we have made it through another chapter! When I mentioned that the chapters would get longer, I was right! Anyway, this left on a really sad note, I was close to tears myself. We can finally piece together some of the family, almost everyone has an identity. Don't worry, Harrison plays another role in this story!

And BTW, we got just over 1000 words, oops. Over the limit

Hasta la Pasta! \\(^-^)/


	3. Chapter 2

We now move to the nightmares! This is when things get a little interesting.

Once again, I plan to hit 750-1000 words to keep you entertained. I think I might raise the bar to 800-1500 words in future chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, that belongs to Scott Cawthon

 **Claimer:** I do in fact own the personifications of the characters and the plot

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just Figments of Your Imagination**

* * *

 _Flashback 2nd POV_

 _Harrison and Vincent looked up from Billy's body and stared at the heart monitor in dismay as the dreaded flat line appeared. Their looks of shock would have caused anyone to cry. Harrison stormed out of the room, his Foxy mask hanging in his left hand as he left the building and ran home._

* * *

 _Harrison POV_

I kept running, constantly trying to keep the tears from flowing. I still haven't told Father that it was me who put Billy inside Fredbear's mouth. I don't think I will tell anyone what really happened, no-one except me and my friends know the truth, everyone else think that Billy shoved himself in the mouth.

I slowed down to a walk, thunder rumbled overhead. I heard Dad's car pull up beside me. I opened the door expecting to hear the radio blasting in my ears but no. Instead, he was looking at the picture of me, himself and Billy, trying not to cry.

"What now?" No response "Father? What do we do now that it is just us?"

"We stay far away from that diner. Well, you will. I will stay there and maybe sign up for the new night shift." Dad stopped at the red light and started to re-tie his ponytail. We got home pretty quickly, passing Fredbear's. I looked away from the window and onto the Foxy mask that rested on my knees.

After walking into the small house, I quickly moved to my bedroom, passing the Spring Bonnie plush sitting on the chair. I threw my Foxy plush into the closet, placed my Bonnie and Chica plushes into the hallways, I left Freddy on my bed and placed the Foxy mask on the top most shelf of the closet. I walked out of the room to the kitchen where I saw father coming out of Billy's room.

I saw that it started to get dark outside, I started to get hungry. Dinner is always served around now.

"Father, what are we supposed to eat?" I turned around to see him putting some bread in the toaster. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner, what does it look like?" A hint of sarcasm was in his voice, even though this wasn't natural at all, I let it slide.

After eating dinner, I thought I heard a voice coming from the hallways towards my bedroom, so I headed that way. I heard the Spring Bonnie plush moving, which gave me uneasy so I turned on the light down that way. I saw him on the small 'X' on the ground where water was known to drip down onto when it was raining. I picked him up and put him back on the chair, pulling back when I felt the spring mechanics lock slightly onto my finger, causing it to bleed.

I went back into the kitchen to grab a bandaid, when I saw father making coffee. Another unnatural occurrence, we only get coffee for mum, who is due out of prison in a couple of weeks.

"What are you doing dad?" I inquired

"I'm going to do the night shift tonight, I already spoke with the boss. Go to bed son." He sounded tired, but I obeyed him anyway, not wanting to get on his bad side.

I quickly got into bed, falling asleep very quickly. I hoped for a good night's sleep.

Time Skip

I awoke sitting on the edge of my bed, shrunken down to Billy's height. I felt a flashlight in my hand. That's when I heard something coming from the left hallway. I quickly ran over only to hear breathing at the door. I trusted my instincts and closed the door.

"Hey man! Did you know that it is rude to close a door on someone's nose? That hurt!" I ignored the voice on the other side of the door "I'm going then, tell Foxy that you are rude"

After I heard the following footsteps die down, I heard something coming from the right. I ran over to the door and flashed the light down the hall.

"BRIGHT LIGHT!" I saw a very tattered version of Chica quickly dart around the corner of the hallway. "Bonnie was right, this kid is rude…" I could hear her muttering down the hall.

I heard something on the bed and quickly ran back to it. I turned around, turned on the light and saw three small Freddys' on my bed. They quickly darted as a gave a quick yelp in surprise. I went back to the left door where I heard something else moving. I flashed the light at the end of the hall, only to see something at the end of the hall, something that resembled Foxy.

"I see you there little man, I heard that you bullied my friend. I'll be back."

I heard my alarm clock ringing six am and woke up suddenly. I ran to the hallway and saw the Bonnie plush lying on the floor. Going to the other hall, I saw Chica lying face-down with her small cupcake. I went back to my closet and opened it to see Foxy sitting down, eyeing me down with that eye of his.

I walked to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. Things just got really weird.

* * *

VygElemental here. And another chapter done! I really want to know if you guys want humanoid animatronics, because it is just voices until I get enough approval to do so.

And hopefully another chapter soon!

 **EDIT:** There may be Humanoid Animatronics in the next chapter, I just need approval for them to appear. Otherwise it is just voices!


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back! I notice that the last chapter was much of a filler, but I couldn't leave my readers waiting! Today though, we follow Vincent during the first few hours of the morning!

 **Warning: Coarse Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, that belongs to Scott Cawthon

Claimer: I do in fact own the personifications of the characters and the plot

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Another Day in my Favorite Place**

3:00 am

He looked around the empty diner, party hats and leftover food around the place. Vincent sighed as he pulled the mop around the place. When did he agree to be the janitor for the night? He walked over to the stage, well, as close as he got to the yellow police tape that blocked the way.

"Fuck me. First Grace, now Billy" Vincent looked at the blood stains on the floor and on the stage. Small chips of Fredbear's teeth were on the floor as well as small, barely noticeable parts of Billy's skull.

Vincent walked away from the stage towards where left the mop and bucket. But when he got to the cleaning supplies however, he knocked over the bucket, water spilling over the rainbow-colored carpet.

"Shit" was all that he muttered before he went to clean up the mess he made, all he could think about was that damn 'accident'. He didn't believe that Billy purposely shoved himself into Fredbear's mouth, he was smarter than that.

Suddenly, Vincent's mind focused on the kids that were in front of the stage, subconsciously marking a line about halfway between the stage and the doors to the restaurant. He noticed that there were five kids very close to Fredbear, four of them wore masked that resembled the animatronics.

There, all of a sudden, was a loud clang which echoed through the building coming from the mop that Vincent just dropped. He looked down at the wooden stick and smiled, his grin growing wider and wider as he thought of how fun it would be to punish those kids for what they have done. He was going crazy, and he knew it. Instead of resisting, he let it come.

Vincent swiftly took the mop and bucket back to the supplies closet, before closing the door and almost running towards Backstage. Upon arriving, he quickly began to examine the spring-lock suits with uttermost care, he didn't want anyone to know that he was there, right?

After vigorous work, Vincent settled on using Spring Bonnie for his _Master Plan_. All he needed to do now was to wait for the kids to come, and following him to their demise. He chuckled to himself, no one will know that it was him, no one would suspect an employee to lure away and kill children.

But he would have to wait, rumors have already spread of Fredbear's Family Diner closing and being signed off to a new company. Vincent frowned at this, his smile disappearing as he walked out of the back room. But he had to keep his promise, he promised to avenge Billy. He will do it by any means possible, even if it meant killing those who killed him.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

His head suddenly jerked up at the sound of the morning alarm, 6:00 am had come and it was time for Vincent to come home. He would have to act normal around Harrison, act like he never changed in these 6 hours. He swiftly walked out, locking the doors on his way into the outside world.

Walking across the car park, Vincent headed towards the black car. It was painted over after Violet, his wife, killed Kenny Bobinski outside Fredbear's. It was a precaution so that no one would question him why he owned the car of a murderer, but now there was a second person at the wheel. This man wormed his way into Vincent's heart and twisted it, only now did he come out.

It was an event-less drive home, Vincent failed to notice that Harrison looked shaken up as he te his own breakfast.

"I'm going to school Dad." He seemed to be in a hurry to get out the door

"In your pajamas? That's new." Vincent just replied tiredly, shoving some bread into the toaster. Harrison was quick to return into the house, muttering something about not thinking straight. He swiftly, too swiftly went down to his bedroom, before coming out fully dressed and running out the door.

Vincent chuckled again, walking over to his computer with his freshly cooked toast. It would take a while*, but he would find out who exactly was at the party yesterday, and just who to target.

There were a lot of children who were at the family diner, some who were just bystanders to the whole thing. Vincent frowned, but came to a list of the children in the masks. He grinned again, finding their sibling's. Charlotte and Charlie Fredrickson, Mark Thomas and Fred Cartman, those kids will regret being at that party.

* * *

*It was the 1980's people! Nothing like today

And another chapter done! Sorry 'bout not uploading last week, Writer's Block just loves to target me. I might upload tomorrow to make up for it, if Writer's Block doesn't hit again, and hopefully won't be as short! BTW, I have made an author's decision, there will be no humanoid animatronics, so maybe another story folks.

Hasta la Pasta! \\(^-^)/


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome to another chapter!

I apologize for not uploading, I have been busy with becoming obsessed with Attack on Titan and that's just it. Actually, I've been studying for end of term tests and all of that.Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, that belongs to Scott Cawthon

Claimer: I do in fact own the personifications of the characters and the plot

* * *

Chapter 4: Is that a Plush?

* * *

Harrison POV

* * *

I walked back home after school ended, thoughts from last night still visibly in my mind. I wondered why I was having these 'nightmares' all of a sudden. It seemed that some angry spirits were trying to get at me or something like that. Not that angry spirits existed of course.

I came up to my house and pulled out the spare key that my dad gave me ages ago. After opening the door I made straight to my bedroom to do homework. I may pick on weaklings but I do care about my grades.

* * *

Time Skip (because who wants to read about teens doing homework?)

* * *

Finally finished, history was the most annoying subject of them all. My stomach grumbled and I made my way to the kitchen for dinner. I saw dad sitting at the table, a half eaten slice of pizza on a plate as he read the newspaper, the headline story was the incident that happened yesterday.

"Fredbear's is closing. They're selling the animatronics to a new owner."

I nodded in response, gruffing a bit as I poured a glass of water

"I thought I told you better, you aren't an Neanderthal. Speak like a human being." He sounded tired, with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Okay dad, I'm heading off to bed." I walked down the hall but he stopped me

"Eat, or you'll wake up at midnight wanting food." He gruffed before taking a bite out of his pizza

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza, I chucked it in the microwave and cooked it for a minute. I ate it in silence before going back to my room. I put a flashlight next to my bed, prepared to wake up in the same situation as before.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

I woke up, not on the foot of the bed, but at the start of the hall where the Spring Bonnie plush sat. Words appeared in front of me, which can only happen in a dream.

Fun with Plushtrap

Use the flashlight to stop Plushtrap on the 'X' to skip 2 hours on the next night! 

In the top right corner of my vision, I could see a timer counting down the seconds until I was sent back to that nightmare. I thought I heard something move and turned on the light only to see 'Plushtrap' jump back onto the chair he always sat on. I turned the light off again, if the light repelled him away, the to get him to the 'X' would mean turning it off again and listening out for movement. It was agonizing, as everything was quiet.

Before I knew it, time was up and Plushtrap only moved halfway down the hall. I let out a groan, I have to survive the full night this time, no two hour skip.

I was pulled into the familiar setting of the bedroom; closet in front, doors on the right and left and bed behind me. Things seemed more aggressive and I instantly had to jump to the right door. I closed the door as soon as I heard the breathing, holding it until footsteps slowly faded away.

I could hear small screeching in my ear coming from behind and turned to repel only one of the small Freddy's. All was quiet for a moment then came sounds from the left hallway and I went straight there. There was quiet breathing coming from outside the doorway and I closed the door until the nightmare character went away.

I sat around for an hour, checking behind me and both of the hallways but nothing came. I almost cheered when I heard the quiet screeching of the Freddy characters, but why would I do that?

I went to the right door and waited for a few moments and heard the breathing yet again. Persistent aren't they? I closed the door, almost bored and it was only 2 am. It surprised me how I knew what time it was, maybe a natural instinct.

Back and forth I went for a few hours, checking both doors and flashing away the Freddy's'. As soon as I left one door I had to, immediately had to go to the other one. Things were boring for a while but I finally heard the alarm beside my bed buzz, awakening me from my nightmare state.

I walked out and headed down the hall, passing by the Spring Bonnie plush. It was lying on the floor halfway along the hallway. I shuddered, staring at it. There is no way that it could've moved during the night, unless dad was playing a prank just to spook me which was highly unlikely.

But seeing the plush lying on the floor without any human contact, it made me think "Is it really just a plush toy?"

* * *

Hello everyone! Once again I apologise for not uploading, it has been a busy time for me. Now, for the next couple of uploads I will not be uploading. Why? Because for one week I have to go to a area of no internet, but I will write the chapters in advance so don't worry! As always, see you guys in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta \\(^-^)/


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As it can probably be seen, I am discontinuing this story. I'm sorry to those who may have enjoyed it, but I have zero inspiration for this story. It also doesn't help that my view on the timeline changes as new theories come out with new timelines and all of that other shiz. Once again, I apologise that I am discontinuing this story. But, I want to thank those who took an interest this story and liked it, as it was my first published fanfiction.

Hopefully, I will come out with a new fanfiction since I have a few ideas for a series that features FNAF, but don't get your hopes up!

Thank you,  
\- VygElemental 


End file.
